Threesome?
by graygirl
Summary: Alex and Izzie, the hottest twosome of Seattle Grace, or wait. Did I read THREEsome!


_No infringement intended; all rights to their respective owners._

**I "inherited" this fic from a friend... (isn't it too good to not be published?)  


* * *

**

If ever Izzie had felt real passion in a kiss it was now. Here. It was _this_.

With Alex; his warm lips, their tongues colliding, playing, nipping; breathing.

And then he broke that kiss, startling her out of whatever that feeling was she had felt only a split second ago.

Izzie watched him intently then, watched passively as he began to strip her out of her clothes, one item after the other. Her shirt was first to go. Next, she felt his arms go around her, felt the touch of his hands on her sides, her back, traveling slowly upward until they found the clasp of her bra.

So much for the importance of sexy lace lingerie, when she could only see him stare into her eyes, before he moved to kiss her again, biting her lower lip, their teeth nearly crashing.

She was only half aware of the moment he expertly unclasped her bra, and made her help him remove it from her full, warm breasts.

Oh God, she could feel her nipples harden already as she just stood there, her breasts exposed, Alex' lips crushed to hers, and he still fully dressed. And when he moved his hands again…

Izzie took a sharp intake of breath, a hiss, really, when she felt one of those hands reach the waistband of her pants, reach it, and not stop, not even to undo the buttons.

"Alex…" she muttered, guiding his free hand to her craving breast, until she felt the warmth of skin tingle her erect nipple, felt his fingers expertly roll the tender bud, making her gasp, just as she felt fingers glide down further and further, until they reached—

_Izzie! Seriously! You allow him to do that to you?! Here? Here, of all places, where not long ago it was I who satisfied you?!_

With a shriek, startling not only Alex but herself, she jumped away from him, staring wild-eyed at a spot right behind him.

"Denny, go away…" she whined, the words reduced to a mere whisper, for she didn't want to alarm Alex to the other one's presence.

"Iz? You okay?" Alex asked, sweeping a strand of hair out of her face, "You want me to stop?"

_YES!_ Denny growled, his glare shooting daggers at the other man. _Damn straight!_

"NO!" she exclaimed, a little too loudly for her own taste. It made her sound suspicious… "Huh," she rasped out as Alex continued his ministrations, rubbing her, gently at first, then—

_HEY!_

"Izzie, you sure you want this?"

"Um…" she made, turning her head slightly, closing her eyes in an attempt to make her unwanted guest go away. "Maybe… let me get out of these, okay?" she asked, pointing to her jeans before unbuttoning them herself, because Alex's hands were still busy pleasuring her.

Now you're making it even EASIER for him?

"Oh, come on!"

"Whoa, if I wouldn't know better I'd say you didn't get any in way too long," Alex chuckled, and removed his hands from her, just long enough to help her remove her panties.

"Shut up, Alex, and take off those pants of yours already!" she ordered him, and didn't know what had made her do so. Lust? Desire? Or simply her anger at Denny's intrusion?

"Okayyy…"

_No, don't you dare do that. Keep it where we can't see it, dammit. Keep it tugged out of sight, for fuck's sake!—Oh, you can't be serious, Izzie! Please?_ Denny started whining, staring over to them, but averting his eyes as soon as he saw other pants but Izzie's dropped to the floor, revealing what he SO did not want to see.

Izzie only sighed.

"Go," she whispered, and Alex stared at her, bewilderment creasing his brow. "Down! Go down, I mean!" she amended, smiling innocently. "I'll go down… on—my knees, and—you know, blow you." Her smile turned into a somewhat desperate grin before she nearly choked on that hysterical laugh she was so desperately trying to hold in. But that look of utter shock on Denny's face at her last words, paired with Alex only slightly less shocked expression? That made it just so hard not to burst out laughing.

"Um, okay… I guess…" Alex stuttered, watching as she got down on her knees, steadying herself by grabbing him by the hips. Oh, he was such a guy. He hadn't even tried to get back to what he had been doing to her before she had made that announcement. Too bad. But she could still hope he'd get back to it afterward. Or maybe…

Staring up to him, she slowly moved to touch him first, touch his already erect length, using only two fingers at first, gently gliding down the soft and tender flesh, following that protruding vein she so loved until he groaned and clawed his hands into her shoulders, urging her on, or maybe raising her up again, she couldn't tell. For right then, she felt Denny's hands on her spine, rubbing up and down, then moving to her front, until she could feel him cradle her hanging breasts, fondling her nipples in his hands.

"Huh!" she gasped out, suddenly tightening a fist around Alex's hard member until she heard him gasp, too.

"God, Iz!"

_God Iz… You like it?_

"Yyy-ou like it?" she stuttered out, directing Denny's words at Alex, making her ghost-lover growl angrily. Forcing herself not to wallow in her own pleasure, she moved yet a little farther forward, until she could take him into her mouth, teasing the head with her tongue, while slowly beginning to pump his tight sacs, all the while staring up at him. His head dipped back, his eyes half closed, his stomach muscles starting to contract in waves, she could tell how close he was to the edge. She could _taste_ it. She wanted to feel more of his fingers inside of her, wanted him to graze that spot again, that spot he had touched just now, just…

Alex's hands in her hair…

"Urgh!" she made, when all of a sudden she noticed whose fingers were actually playing with her, and she was only barely able to refrain from biting down hard in shock, anger, and near climactic tension.

Alex yelped and pulled away from her as if she _had_ actually bitten him.

"What the hell, Iz?!" he queried, stumbling a few steps away from her and covering himself.

_HA!_ Denny yelled, venomous mirth apparent in his tone, and she could only roll her eyes at him. Innocently, he looked at her, with a last stab at her painfully swollen clit removing his hands, and getting up.

Izzie bit her lip in an attempt not to cry out when all her muscles contracted. After a few moments, in which her own accelerated breath matched Alex's perfectly, she managed to get to her feet again and smiled at her lover. "I'm sorry, Alex. I guess I—got carried away there, just—a little" she apologized breathlessly and walked up to him again, removing his protecting hands and positioning herself right in front of him.

"Carried away, huh?" he mumbled, eyeing her, desire—and a hint of suspicion—quite visible.

"Uh huh…" Izzie made. "You ready for more?" she then asked, fully aware that Denny stood right behind her, right there, and watched her.

_Come on, Iz. Didn't I give you what you wanted?—And that dumbass will probably even pride himself in making you climax just by allowing you to give him a half-hearted blowjob!_

"Shut up."

"I'm not saying anything…"

_Aw, hell! You had enough! You CAME! Didn't you?! So what more do you want?_

"Then shut up anyway."

And there it was again. That passion she had felt when they had kissed earlier. That spark.

It was better than the ripple of clenching and unclenching muscles. It was better than a fantasy, better than their sex, better.

Because it was compassionate.

Because it was love.

Because it was real.

Because she was alive.

And he was, too.

* * *

**Thanks for reading**.


End file.
